charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell Trudeau
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell Trudeau, Born October 28, 1970 is the fist born daughter of Patricia Halliwell, a wi tch, and Victor Bennett, a mortal. As the oldest of the four sisters, Prue is the most powerful and fearless, often refereed to as the "Super Witch". She the wife of Andy Trudeau and the mother of their three children Patricia, Pacey and Pamela Halliwell Trudeau. History Early Life Prue was born on October 28th, 1970, to Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennet. Prue started out as a happy, naive, and witty child. She often argued with her younger sister, Piper, over toys or the usage of their magic. Despite her young age, she was shown to have total control of her birth power of Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself, along with a future version of her younger sister Piper, and a future version of her unborn sister, Phoebe Halliwell. When Prue was five years old, Patty learned of a powerful water demon that resided in Lake Skylar where Prue and her sister Piper went to camp. Thinking she would be able to destroy the demon via electrocution, Patty stood on a dock in the water waiting for the demon to emerge but then her Whitelighter Sam distracted her, leaving the Water Demon to enter Patty's body causing her to drown from within. When the paramedics and investigators arrived on scene, Prue saw her mother's lifeless body be placed in a bodybag and she cried out for her mommy. Prue was quickly taken out of view of her beloved mother's body and she carried the grief with her throughout her childhood into her adolescence and adulthood. The stigma from the loss caused Prue to become very protective of Piper and Phoebe, acting as their mother and it triggered a sense of responsibility for the two sisters while in battle with demons, causing Prue to believe she had to do whatever it takes to ensure no harm came to Piper and Phoebe. The loss also hindered Prue from ever saying "I love you" to her sisters or anyone in her life because it was the final three words she sad to her mother before she was killed. Even when her sisters told her they loved her she would say statements like "Me too". Finally however, after a chance encounter with the demon Barbs, who tried to drown Prue, Patty appeared to Prue in a pool and told her to let her sisters into her heart. Patty then helped Prue rise through the water and she destroyed Barbas. Prue then told Phoebe and Piper that she loved them. Not long after Prue's mother, Patty died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes that together attract demonic children. Even though she isn't demonic, Prue found herself unexplainably attracted to the sound of an Ice Cream truck outside of her house. She entered the truck, and suddenly found herself in the playground where the Nothing resides. A frightened Victor went to check on Prue and notices she's not in her bed anymore, he runs outside and sees a van, thus, making him think something bad has happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However, Grams wasn't too happy about it when she found out. From a very young age, Prue had to look after her sisters, especially after the abandonment of her father, often acting like a mother to them. She had to sacrifice a majority of her childhood to help raise them. During her high school years, Prue was a very popular student. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with her and her sisters' childhood friend Andy Trudeau. The relationship would then pick up again in their late twenties. At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards. 3 years later, herself, as well as Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being The Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to get their powers back. Right before Prue's wedding to Roger, Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. Becoming a Charmed One Unlike Phoebe or Piper, Prue had relatively mixed emotions to being a witch and a Charmed One. She first found out about their legacy when Phoebe got into a car accident due to her having her first Premonition, this resulted in Prue being reluctant to the idea of being a force of good. Although, Phoebe discovers Prue's trigger to activate her Telekinesis power; anger, which accidentally makes her remove everything in a section of the pharmacy they are in, by making her furious about Roger and their father. She continues to try to retain a normal life however her magical life greatly interferes with it, more specially her relationship with Andy Trudeau; her high school flame who works on the supernatural phenomenon cases at the San Francisco Police Department. She aslo dealing with her pregnancy Pregnancy with first baby After a one night stand with her old high school friend Andy, Prue learn she was pregnant. She first told her sisters Phoebe and Piper and than went to tell Andy. Prue told Andy their secret after she and her sister battle Kali he was surprise but was OK with it. Andy latter move into the manor with her and her sister She ask Melinda advice about being a mother. Relationship with her Father As a child, Prue had a healthy, loving relationship with her father. He would often read her bedtime stories before going for her nap. However, in her early childhood, Victor was forced to leave the family, due to the constant demonic attacks on his girls. It caused Prue to have a hatred towards him that lasted well into her late 20's. After not seeing him or communicating with him for over 20 years, he mysteriously comes back to San Francisco and decides to go see Prue, who at the time was working at Buckland Auction House. He brings a Protection Ring with him. Although, at the time she didn't know who he was and treated him like any other client, that was until she looked up at him and noticed who he really was. A furious Prue demands he leave right now and tells him not to come near her or her sisters. However unknown to any of them, he was working with three shape shifters to protect his girls. After her encounter with Victor, she immediately meets up with her sisters and tells them the father that abandoned them is back and wants to have dinner with them. An intrigued Phoebe, meets up with him before hand where he accidentally mistaken her for Piper. They hug and she suddenly receives a premonition of Victor stealing the Book of Shadows. She leaves distraught and goes back to the manor to get ready for dinner with him tonight. Prue however, is reluctant to go and almost misses out on it until Andy convinces her to go. Once there, she confronts him about his past and about how he left his family. Victor then puts out his leg, making a waiter trip over with a cake for them but Piper freezes the room and saves it from falling. The room unfreezes and he notices Piper has changed positions and admits to them he knows that they are witches. They go back to the Manor, where Victor insists on seeing the Book of Shadows again, however Prue furiously tells him no and flings him across the room. Phoebe then tells the truth about her father and what she saw to Piper and Prue, saying Prue was right all along. The next morning, Phoebe finds Victor outside the manor, asking for her trust. He grabs onto her and has another premonition, of "Victor" stealing the Book of Shadows, however, Victor shape shifts into Marshall, their next door neighbor. She runs back inside and meets her sisters there, with two more of the shape shifts in tack. She makes up an excuse and goes up to the attic and finds a spell to vanquish shapeshifters. However when she comes back down, one of them has changed his appearance to look like Victor, confusing her. Both of them try to convince that the other one is fake, until the real Victor calls Prue, "Prudence." Prue telekinetically moves the protection ring to Victor and Phoebe starts to chant the spell. It works and leaves Victor unharmed. After everything was set straight, the sisters were meant to have lunch with him, however he was forced to go back to New York, but he left the girls a video tape of their first Christmas all together. A couple years later, he returned, for the frist time due to Prue's feelings towards him were harsh again. The ice-cream truck from which Victor had saved Prue when she was little returned, and Prue, along with her sisters, knew they had to stop it once and for all; but they didn't count with demonic children escaping the truck and causing troubles in the city. He meet his frist grand child Patricia who was a year old. The Halliwell family had to put their issues aside if they wanted to get rid of the demons. Prue relied on her father in fixing the truck so they could trap the demons in. But in the process, Prue almost got sucked by the vanquishing entity known as The Nothing that lived inside the truck; Victor managed to pull her away and saved her. She try keep her baby Patricia away from him. In the end, Prue and Victor solved their differences and started having an almost normal father-daughter relationship. She later gave her son the middle name "Victor". Working at Buckland Auction House Originally, Prue worked at the Museum of Natural History. She had worked there since college and met her ex-fiancee there, Roger. Prue breaks off the engagement because Roger kept coming onto her youngest sister, Phoebe, and eventually quit. After a week of being jobless, she receives a call from Buckland Auction House, insisting she come for an interview there. Although unknown to her, she was actually getting set up by two warlocks, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster who wanted her, as well as her sisters' powers. Over the period of working at the Auction House, Rex and Hannah tried countless times to reveal Prue's identity and kill her. Finally, they devised a plan to frame Prue for stealing a tiara and leave the Power of Three in need of help. Rex got as far as sending Prue to jail and capturing her and her sisters' active powers. Although, unknown to the sisters, their handyman was actually their Whitelighter and he was able to heal the book, thus restoring their powers in time enough for them to defeat both Rex and Hannah before they are sent back to the Underworld by an unseen force. Prue continued to work until she was 5 months pregnant with her and when back when Patricia was 4 months old and continue there for the next year. When she and her sisters traveled ten years into the future she discovered that she was a blonde, cold hearted tyrant and owned the Buckland Auction House, as well as its other offices in other countries. She also saw she had no time for Patricia However, she decided to quit once and for all because of her dishonest boss and good friend who wanted to sell a false painting, trying to disguise it as the real one. Her decision to quit, also helped her find out that her life is worth exploring. She walked out of the building for the last time. Marriage After learning she was pregnant she went to Andy. He was surprise and scare saying the should of gone slow. They Married after Brandon's brothers where vanquished. The Brith of Patricia Halliwell Trudeau on May 26 1999 after almost losing her husband. Prue Halliwell Trudeau when in labor with her first child. after 26 hours in labor she gave birth to a baby girl on May 27 1999 Her and Andy name their baby Patricia Eleanor Halliwell Trudeau for their mothers. Finding Paige Pregnancy with second baby The Brith of Pacey Halliwell Trudeau Meeting Her Youngest Child and Niece Becoming a Telepathy Pregnancy with third baby The Brith of Pamela Halliwell Trudeau Gideon's Agenda Magic School Personality Parenting She is protected with her kids. She don't let her kids get away with anything. She help her kids with magic. Powers and Abilities *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to author and recite spells. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to magically locate other beings. *''Active Powers'' **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. **'Astral Projection:' The ability to solidify one's astral self. **'Telepathy:' The ability to control someone by moving her thoughts into their mind. Prue is able to move into others minds and hear there thoughts, enabling her to figure everything out much faster than her sisters. **'''Projection: '''The ability to alter reality. Gallery Young Prue.png|Young Prue 6 months before season 1 Prue.png|Pure before season 1 Prue season 3.png|Prue season 3 another-day-tv-movie-poster-2001-1020285412.jpg|Prue Season 4 3876-2.jpg|Season 5 doherty_shannen_scare_tactics_2198l.jpg|Pure season 6 Shannen-North-Shore-Promos-Stills-shannen-doherty-26682505-498-747.jpg|Prue Season 7 Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Magic School Professors Category:Halliwell Family